During some semiconductor processes, carriers are provided for semiconductor packages or semiconductor assemblies. In order to process the semiconductor packages or assemblies, the carriers need to be aligned by the machine performing the process. In order to align the carriers, the carriers may be marked. It is preferable for the carrier to be reusable for multiple processes. Thus, when marking the carrier, it is preferred to reduce the damage to the carrier so as to retain the reliability of the carrier.